The Store
by Windrises
Summary: A Tamayura story. Fuu tries to buy a store full of nostalgia, but will she get it?


Note: Tamayura is not owned and created by me.

Flashback: Fuu and her dad were walking around the city. They were distracted by a special store that was decorated with drawings of cute animals and pleasant colors. Fuu said "Wow Dad. That's the most beautiful store I've ever seen."

Fuu's dad said "Really? Well I agree with you on that. To be honest I have something that I want to do with it."

Fuu said "What do you mean?"

Fuu's dad said "Well being a photographer is lots of fun, but someday I will have my own photography store. I hope that store is up for sale by then."

Fuu said "Me too." (End of flashback).

A lot had happened since then. It was over a decade later. Fuu walked past that store. It looked the same as did years ago. Fuu was excited to see a for sale sign on the store window. Fuu tap danced home.

The next day Fuu was excited to tell her best friends (Kaoru, Maon, and Norie) the news about the store. She had a excited look on her face.

Kaoru said "What's wrong?"

Fuu said "I'm excited. Can't you tell by my happy face?"

Norie said "You look like the Joker."

Maon said "That's harsh."

Fuu said "The store is up for sale."

Kaoru said "Which one?"

Fuu said "The one my dad wanted to buy like 15 years ago."

Norie said "It's about that store is up for sale."

Maon said "Does that mean the store will be closed down?"

Fuu said "Yes. That means it will get a new owner."

Maon said "Who will buy it?"

Fuu pointed to herself. Fuu said "I have been saving my money up for this."

Kaoru said "But stores cost lots of money."

Fuu proudly said "I have saved up tons of money."

Maon asked "How much?"

Fuu said "$2,000." Her friends face palmed. Fuu asked "Is that not enough?"

Kaoru said "You probably couldn't even buy a pretend store with that small amount of cash."

Fuu said "Well maybe the store only costs that much."

Maon said "Well you can try tomorrow if you want, but it probably won't end well."

Fuu proudly said "I will try."

The next day Fuu went to the store along with her friends. Fuu was nervous. Fuu said "Um store owner?"

The store owner was a nice guy. He said "Um hello?"

Fuu said "I'm here to buy the store, I am."

The store owner said "Really?"

Fuu said "I love the store, I do. I want to buy it, I do."

The store owner said "You have a interesting way of speaking."

Fuu nervously said "I sometimes accidentally add words to the ends of sentences, I do."

The store owner said "How much money are you willing to give me for the store?"

Fuu nervously said "$2,000."

Kaoru said "Oh dear."

Maon said "I hope the store owner doesn't reject Fuu too hard."

Norie said "I'm prepared for screaming."

The store owner said "That's the best offer I've ever gotten for the store."

Fuu happily said "Really?"

The store owner said "It's the only offer I've gotten." Fuu was disappointed.

Kaoru said "This might not help, but here's a extra $1,000."

Maon said "And here's $2,000 from me."

Norie said "And here's $60 from me."

Fuu said "It appears my offer has gone up to $5,060."

The store owner said "That's a big improvement I guess."

Fuu said "I guess I have no chance."

The store owner looked at Fuu and said "You look familiar. Did you used to come by here when you were a kid?"

Fuu smiled and said "Yes. Me and my dad used to admire your amazing store. My dad wanted to buy it. He passed away so I want to buy the store."

The store owner said "Your dad was a wonderful guy and it's sweet that you want to buy the store. Maybe we can work something out."

Maon's dad walked in wearing a fancy business suit. Maon said "Why is my dad here?"

The store owner said "Greetings sir. How can I help you?"

Maon's dad said "I came to buy the store."

Maon said "Oh no."

Kaoru said "Why do you want the store?"

Maon's dad said "Well my hotel is making enough money, but I want to improve things. I could use this old store for a mini hotel for extra hotel guests."

Maon said "I'm not so sure that's a good idea Dad."

Maon's dad said "Don't ever judge my great ideas."

Norie said "To get this place you would need lots of money."

Maon's dad said "I will give you $100,000 for this ancient store."

The store owner said "That is quite the offer."

Maon's dad said "So do I get the hotel?"

The store owner said "Please give me a few days to decide."

Maon's dad said "I'll return tomorrow." Maon's dad walked out.

Maon said "Please don't buy the store Dad. Fuu needs it. It has a important history with her dad."

Maon's dad said "Your friend is stuck with the past. I am smart enough to focus on the future."

Maon said "Don't you care about Fuu and her dad?"

Maon's dad said "Business is more important than stupid nostalgia."

Maon said "My dad is too stubborn to give up the store."

Kaoru said "That's bad."

Norie said "Maon's dad is a jerk."

Fuu said "No. He just lacks a few manners, he does."

The next day the girls and Maon's dad returned to the store.

The store owner said "Thank you for coming."

Maon's dad angrily said "Hurry up."

Maon's mom walked in and said "Maon told me that you were going to spend lots of money on a new hotel."

Maon's dad nervously said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Maon's mom said "We are going back to our real hotel and you are grounded."

Maon's dad said "Yes mam." Maon's parents walked out.

The store owner said "Anyways Fuu's nostalgia for this place made me realize how much I would miss this place if I gave it up so I'm going to keep it."

Fuu said "Okay. I understand.'

The store owner said "However I want you to be second in charge of my store."

Fuu got excited and did a victory dance. Fuu said "This is going to be fun, it will."

Kaoru said "I'm proud of you."

Maon said "Me too."

Norie said "Me four. I mean three."

Fuu said "Do you think my dad is proud of me?"

Maon smiled and said "He has always been proud of you and he always will be.""

The next day Fuu started her new job at the store. Maon said "What do you think of your new job?"

Fuu said "I love it, I do."


End file.
